


Crunchy Leaves & Cuties

by JjdoggieS



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU, Cute, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Diego x Vanya, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Happy AU, Klaus X Diego, M/M, Multi, No Sex, OT3, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vanya x Diego, Viego, White Kraken, WhiteKraken, and diego fears that, and diego loves it, diego x klaus, diego x klaus x vanya, diego x vanya x klaus, klaus and vanya act like idiots, klaus and vanya have chaotic energy together, klaus x diego x vanya, klaus x vanya, klaus x vanya x diego, kliego - Freeform, kliegoya, lots of leaves, mostly - Freeform, they aren't related, vanya x diego x klaus, vanya x klaus, vanya x klaus x diego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Diego is trying to find Klaus and Vanya and when he does find them, they're playing in a bunch of leaves.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: The Umbrella Academy





	Crunchy Leaves & Cuties

It was never a good sign when Vanya and Klaus were both missing at the same time. Diego knew they were still near their apartment complex, at least that’s what the map that tracks their phones said but it wouldn’t be the first or last time one, or both, of them would leave their phone at their apartment instead of taking it with them when they left, despite Diego stressing the importance of being safe, and so on.

Hoping that if he went outside and wandered around a bit, he might be able to find some clue or lead to wherever Klaus and Vanya had gone to. And it seemed that luck was on Diego’s side today because he heard Klaus’s voice echoing off the walls from the mini park between the apartment complexes. “These ones are better than those ones V.” Carefully moving towards where he was suspecting Klaus’s voice to be coming from, Diego was silently hoping that they, or at least Klaus, would keep talking so he could find them.

“No way Klaus, these ones are huge! Way bigger than yours.” Vanya’s voice echoed off the nearby walls in a giggle, clearly amused by something Klaus did. Probably one of the stupid faces he always made when he was wrong about something which always made Vanya laugh.

Diego quietly unlocked the gate to the small park, which was meant for children by the way, and did his best sneaky walk towards the small grouping of trees that Klaus and Vanya were screwing around by. As he approached them, Diego watched as Vanya and Klaus were pointing out small piles of leaves then jumping on the piles of leaves, laughing the entire time.

He stood there watching his boyfriend and their girlfriend jumping on piles of leaves for about two minutes before he decided to make his presence known to the two, the party hosted by one of Vanya’s friends - Quentin or as for some reason he preferred to be called Five - long forgotten; “What are you guys doing?” Both Klaus and Vanya almost immediately froze once he asked that, and Diego could absolutely see the blush already spreading across Vanya’s face.

Klaus however, didn’t seem to be to slightest bit embarrassed about being seen jumping in piles of leaves like schoolchildren as Vanya was, instead he simply replied, “Findin’ crunch leaves.” And Vanya nodded in agreeance. Stupid grins on both of their faces.

“Finding crunch leaves?” Diego repeated, “What does that even mean?”

Rather than giving Diego a reply, Klaus pointed to a pile of leaves, jumped into them, then looked back at Diego with a very stupid, yet adorable, smile on his face.

Evidently, Diego’s face didn’t show enough, or any really, understanding of what his boyfriend and girlfriend were doing because Vanya rejoined Klaus in jumping into their piles of leaves.

Knowing that the two biggest idiots in his life wouldn’t be stopping in their childlike escapade, Diego fondly and willingly watched Klaus and Vanya jump into leaves over and over again. 

After watching them jump in leaves for what felt like five minutes, Diego checked his watch just to make sure only to realize that they’d been out here for almost half an hour. “Hey Van,” Diego called, getting not only Vanya’s attention but Klaus’s as well, “as cute as you guys are being but, if you still want to go to Five’s we should leave in a few minutes.” At that Vanya quickly moved from playing in leaves with Klaus to brushing off as many pieces of the leaves that clung to her clothes and hair as another blush spread across her cheeks before she rushed off back to their apartment.

Klaus, on the other hand, was visibly disappointed that Vanya had stopped playing in the leaves with him. Just after the gate clicked shut after Vanya, Klaus asked, “What’d you do that for?”

Diego could hear the disappointment and sadness in Klaus’s voice and it only made him feel guilty. “Klaus, you know just as well as I do how much Vanya wants to go to Five’s tonight.” And at the sad and pleading look Klaus gave him Diego continued, “And you also know how upset she’d be if she missed it.”

“Yeah,” Klaus sighed, “you’re right.” Diego crossed the remainder of the courtyard and helped Klaus pull himself out of the leaves he was still sitting in.

“Come on.” Diego said, “You’re going to have to change before we leave.”

Diego started pulling Klaus towards the gate Vanya had just left through as Klaus brushed some of the leaves of him like Vanya had. “Fine.” Klaus moaned.

By the time Diego had practically dragged a quite unhelpful Klaus back to their apartment, Vanya had already changed and fixed her hair and she was playing with her cat Bubbles. The second Klaus’s foot crossed the threshold of their apartment he shot off to change his leaf covered clothes. Diego and Vanya watched in amusement as Klaus changed his clothes probably fifteen times before settling on his first outfit. Typical Klaus.

Once Klaus was finished fussing with his hair and Vanya made sure Bubbles would have food and water while they were gone, the three of them were finally on the way to Five’s in Diego’s car. Or as Klaus likes to call it The Batmobile. As he drove, because there was no way in hell Klaus would ever be driving his car and Vanya was always too antsy in the car to focus on driving, Diego checked periodically on Klaus and Vanya messing around in the backseat. Their activities ranged from loudly singing-along to whispering and giggling with each other to fixing each other’s (mostly Klaus’s) make-up.

By the time they got to Five’s house, Klaus had fallen asleep on Vanya’s shoulder during the half hour car ride and Vanya was practically bouncing her seat and somehow wasn’t waking Klaus. Diego had barely stopped the car by the time Vanya was speeding from the car to Five’s house, if he hadn’t known that Vanya and Five had been best friends since they were like three then Diego might say he was a tiny bit jealous. But he wasn’t. And even if he was, he’d never admit it.

Since Vanya had already dashed into Five’s house, Diego had to wake up Klaus and drag his groggy ass into another house in less than an hour. And despite how much Diego complains about those two, he can wholeheartedly say that he loves them with every fiber of his being. And he knows that they love him, and each other, the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!
> 
> The prompt I used for inspo for this was: Person B says Person A is so cute. Person A denies. *Person A is jumping on leaves, trying to see which is the crunchiest*
> 
> I can't remember/didn't write down where I found the prompt, more than likely either Tumblr or Pinterest. And as you can probably tell I changed the prompt into a 3 person prompt.


End file.
